


Sleep

by sunkenshipsanddreams



Series: Tales of Sadala and Saturn [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sadala, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkenshipsanddreams/pseuds/sunkenshipsanddreams
Series: Tales of Sadala and Saturn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617832





	Sleep

  
  


**_Sleep_ **

_A night of rest underneath the moon in summer's waking moments,_

_Found lights underneath the willows on the lake._

_To behold such tranquil darkness,_

_As the clock shifts between night and day._

_Remain in a state of peaceful calm,_

_Until broken by morning light._

  
  



End file.
